Insanidade
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: E nada mais fazia sentido depois daquela cena, o racional nao mais existia e tudo parecia um sonho.


Seus olhos vagaram pela infinidade de prédios que observava pela janela, estava tudo tão silencioso, todos dormiam, alguns carros passavam na rua e ele se perguntava o que faziam dirigindo à essa hora e então perguntava-se o que estava fazendo acordado a essa hora. Sempre fora bastante racional, colocava o intelectual antes de tudo, fazia tudo pelo chefe, afinal o admirava, queria-o, gostava de sua presença, tentava ser o melhor, mas no dia em que ele se foi tudo parou de fazer sentido.

Não, o de cabelos brancos não o amava, mas ele era seu chefe, não apenas seu chefe, ele fora seu mentor, aquele que o mais ajudou, ele fora seu único ídolo por muito tempo, tinha outro chefe agora, mas ele nunca seria como o moreno. Maldito fosse aquele que lhe tirara a vida.

Kabuto continuava dando importância ao intelecto, continuava sendo eficiente, mas algo se perdera naquele dia, ao ver o homem que considerava o mais forte sem vida, sem forças, sendo levado como uma boneca pelos paramédicos, uma boneca fraca, delicada, todo aquele poder que tinha, desaparecera.

Se era assim, o que aconteceria consigo? Ah como tinha vontade de colocar um pouco da alma do moreno em seu corpo, ter a mesma força que ele, ter a mesma convicção, por muito tempo pensou que tinha.

Não que tivesse desistido, não desistiria, seu orgulho não iria permitir isso, porém com o passar do tempo tudo perdeu o sentido, os relatórios que fazia, estavam lá, eram certos, racionais, mas sentia como se tudo fosse irreal, como se vivesse um sonho que logo iria acabar.

Entediou-se dos dias que sempre eram os mesmos, das pessoas, da vida, da política, de tudo, tudo o cansava, nada mais importava, o brilho da vida perdera-se.

E aos poucos decidiu procurar os prazeres da carne, o fez quando percebeu que isso o fazia se sentir vivo, melhor, esquecer por um momento aquela imagem que o fez sentir-se tão inútil e fraco e assim seguia.

Uma xícara de café. Por que bebia café enquanto devia estar dormindo? Sentira falta do gosto, não sabia se queria dormir, talvez não quisesse, talvez não se importasse, deixou sua mente vagar por pensamentos dos quais sequer se lembraria, apenas para ocupar-se.

Sentia falta de quando perdia-se em pensamentos e mesmo assim lembrava-se de todos eles, talvez isso ainda fosse possível, mas sentia, mesmo sem querer admitir, que não lhe importava se fosse ou não possível isso não faria diferença no final.

Nunca pensara que fosse achar algo do tipo, seus pensamentos sempre lhe foram o mais importante, e agora não ligava para eles, sentia-se... Como era a palavra? Desiludido,sim, era isso. Talvez por isso não ligasse mais.

Riu, não soube do que, mas riu. Viu o outro em sua cama remexer-se, incomodado com o som, mas não se importou, ignorando-o quando o acordou, continuou a rir, baixinho, sentia um ar insano ao seu redor e soube o que passou pela cabeça do outro antes que virasse as costas para dormir novamente.

Algo se perdera naquele dia, e ele sabia o que era, apesar de que nunca o admitiria para outra pessoa. Sua sanidade fora levada, com o brilho de sua vida, com o sentido que possuía, e o resto de sanidade, aquela pequena parte que lhe sobrara, se manifestava apenas quando estava perto de outros, como uma máscara para encobrir sua loucura e, ainda assim, o que essa parte mais desejava era o dia em que não precisaria mais se apresentar, pois aquele a quem pertencia não iria se levantar.

O riso cessou, o momento de loucura passara, temporariamente, mas um sorriso pairava em seus lábios ao pensar no dia em que tudo acabaria. Imagens passaram por sua cabeça, cordas, facas, armas, recipientes com líquidos não reconhecíveis.

Balançou a cabeça afastando as idéias tão tentadoras, apesar de seu desejo, era orgulhoso demais para desistir, para largar tudo o que conseguira com tanto esforço, alem disso se o fizesse estaria desvalorizando tudo o que o outro o ajudara a conseguir.

- Deite-se Kabuto, está me irritando.

Pediu seu acompanhante com voz sonolenta, enquanto Kabuto observava seu reflexo pelo vidro da janela. Olhou mais uma vez para aqueles prédios, esperando o dia em que não mais os veria. Fechou os olhos, sorrindo simpaticamente para si mesmo, antes de voltar a deitar-se com o outro, como se consolasse a si mesmo com a notícia de que logo a espera acabaria.

* * *

U/C: Sim, sem pé nem cabeça, mas eu gostei, eu gosto desse tipo de fic *-*

Zabuza: Se não gostasse não postaria ¬¬

U/C: Eu não senti sua falta nesse tempo sabia u.u Tédio imenso de madrugada alguns blogs por ai e veio isso, espero que alguém leia ao menos

Zabuza: Ao dizer isso ela quer saber que você leu, por mais que tenha odiado, mande criticas, elogios ou toda essa baboseira pra ela calar a boca e parar de me perturbar u.u

U/C: Olha quem fala ò.o

Ele havia enlouquecido, finalmente, sua sanidade se fora com o sentido do que fazia, com aquele cuja imagem lhe dera forças, percebera agora que não tinha noção do tempo, vivia cada dia mas eles nunca passavam, eram intermináveis, riu, continuou rindo, finalmente descobrira o que havia de errado, mas talvez sempre soubesse, nunca pensara que era tão fraco mentalmente.

Não via as horas, não via os dias, era tudo simplesmente algo com o qual ele convivia, um período de tempo interminável e sem sentido, entendia porque acordava quando deveria estar dormindo e ficou feliz. Porque finalmente algo voltava a fazer sentido, por mais que esse algo se revelasse como sua insanidade.


End file.
